The present invention relates to a machine for outplanting seedlings, supplied by a nursery, into a field where they may be developed and grown until harvested and delivered to consumers, and more particularly, to a fully automatic machine which is designed to perform all of the steps of an outplanting operation.
There are known machines for these purposes but, as far as known, the known machines are complex and when fully automatic, can be employed only for certain species or under special conditions, or both.